


Memories of Eden

by Kyouka_Setsura



Series: Our Journey, Through World and Time [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Border - Freeform, Fairy!Kuroko, I tried writing in fairytale style bc I have to grasp how to write it for the 12k words challenge, I used the border tag as a literal mention of border in the fic lol, M/M, Memory, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>Akashi was dead stop in his track.<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>His eyes fixated on the figure.<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>Enraptured.<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>Eyes following the beauty—<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>The unearthly beauty.<br/></i></p>
  <p>    <i>Akashi moved closer to it.<br/></i><br/>  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for AkaKuro Week~  
> (Unbeta'ed as always I'm sorry--)
> 
> Prompts used : Memories | Borders

Akashi was walking across a desserted passageway.

He knew it was desserted. Judging from the dark, mouldy and humid air. The woods that made the passageway were already detoriated. A small-scale earthquake could destroy it right away. Along with the figure that was walking through it.

Why he was here, he had no idea.

He was already in front of the passageway when he woke up.

And so, he walked through it.

Memories blurry, only remembering bits and pieces of white and black. He remembered no one except himself. His name only.

Akashi Seijuurou, he remembered his name.

Akashi continued walking, it was dark but the stones around the passageway was illuminating the way. The stones were definitely beautiful, glowing as if it had a life on it’s own. Giving a mysterious, otherworldly feels in the passageway.

It was a long one, the passageway. It seemed like hours already, from the time when Akashi started walking.

But maybe it’s barely a few minutes.

The lack of proper lightning was confusing. Even though Akashi’s eyes had used to the darkness, he didn’t have any ways to ascertain time.

But still, Akashi continued to walk. The prospect of walking without stop sounded more better than sitting around and wait for help that wouldn’t come.

But it seems that Akashi didn’t need to walk without stop.

Because Akashi saw a light at the end of the passageway.

Which meant,

The exit.

When Akashi stepped beyond the dark passageway, the sudden bright light made he closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening it again and let it adjust to the light.

What greeted his eyes was greens.

Nature in it’s variety. Trees, bushes, leaves and flowers are everywhere.

Akashi could safely say that it was breathtaking.

And he walked again.

Through the many trees and leaves, following the only path available.

Then his steps came to a halt as his eyes caught something odd.

Maybe it’s not very odd. It’s natural. Maybe yes, maybe not.

But seeing as it almost blended well with his surrounding, it’s should’ve been natural.

It was a fairy, with transparent wings and light blue hair. With eyes reflected the sky and a fair complexion, it looks like if the sky had a child with the cloud, this particular fairy would be born. It’s fingers lightly touching the fruit that grew from the tree, plucked one and ate it.

Akashi was dead stop in his track.

His eyes fixated on the figure.

Enraptured.

Eyes following the beauty—

The unearthly beauty.

Akashi moved closer to it.

The fairy noticed him, gave an innocent blink and a small smile.

“Akashi-kun.” It said.

Again, Akashi stopped.

The fairy knew him, yet Akashi hadn’t spoke a word.

“Welcome back.” It said again.

Akashi was confused, and so he expressed his confusion.

“Who are you?”

Now, it’s the fairy that was surprised.

“Didn’t you remember me Akashi-kun?” concern was laced in the voice. “No wonder you’re still in your human form...”

The fairy embraced him as he said “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun. Please wait for a moment, I shall search for your memory.”

They stayed that way. For hours. Akashi might thought that Kuroko had fallen asleep until Kuroko hummed something.

“I found it.” Kuroko said. He leaned his forehead towards Akashi’s and let them touch. A bright light surrounded them before dispersing, and in place was Akashi, albeit a little different.

What most noticeable was a pair of wings. Not transparent like Kuroko’s but its color was white, sleek white. His hair became longer, and the hair stopped at his waist, still red. Kuroko smiled looking at Akashi’s current form.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said as he outstretched his hands, caressing Kuroko’s cheeks. “It seems that some demon doesn’t want me back here that they attacked me at the border between human world and Eden. I won but one of them used some kind of spell and made my memory clouded.” he explained.

“I see...” Kuroko said as he leaned into Akashi. “Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right... the passageway is the way to Eden and we need to pass the border to reach it. A little bible reference I guess? Thank you for reading!


End file.
